Amalia Sawa
“Całkowicie zrobiłam ją jako lepszą mnie ,taką jak ja chciałabym być.’’ Użytkownik Amiśkaaa 'Ami Agnese Sawa '''to wojowniczka domeny Aquos'a. Jej pierwsze imię to Ami,zaś Agnese to drugie. Charakter Miła i nieśmiała. Nie umie wyznawać uczuć ,mówi je tylko Mei. Uwielbia banany ,lecz nie może ich jeść. Potrafi zmieniać doskonale głos. Kontroluje wodę. Często emocje są od niej silniejsze. Lubi walczyć. Jest bardzo wrażliwa i drobne porozumienia mogą ją doprowadzić do łez. Zazwyczaj chodzi z głową w chmurach. Jej ulubionym kolorem jest niebieski. Jak się wkurzy często pokazuje się na jej czole żyłka i ma zły wyraz twarzy. Wtedy często odpowiada na zaczepki bardzo nerwowo. Historia Amalia urodziła się na Neathi. Nic nie wiadomo z tego czasu gdy tam była. W wieku 3 lat ,razem z rodzicami i thumb|left|Ami:Tak ,to ja. Wtedy wyglądałam tak... Dziecinnie... Mei:Miałaś wtedy te "uszka" wystające z włosów! <śmiech>bratem przenieśli się na Ziemię. Dziewczynka prawie zawsze się uśmiechała. Później poznała Mei ,za którą bardzo nie przepadała ,jednak później zakolegowały się ,gdy Tanaki uratowała ją z kawiarni. Sawa chodziła razem z Tanaki na zajęcia Łucznictwa w innej szkole ,ale ogólnie chodziły do szkoły. Można by rzec ,że nic się nie działo. Przed spotkaniem BakuGalaxy ,czyli w wieku 16 lat przefarbowała włosy na brązowo. Wygląd Ma brązowe włosy i oczy. Na sobie ma niebieską bluzkę , czarne leginsy i niebiesko-czarne buty. Później zmieniła fryzurę na bardziej roztrzepaną. Zmieniła też ubranie. Potem znudził się jej wygląd i zmieniła go. Zaczęła lokować włosy. Potem doczepiła sobie niebieskie pasemko. Następnie skróciła (lub ktoś jej skrócił) włosy. Zmieniła wygląd grzywki. Przestała lokować włosy i też zmieniła ubranie. Później zmieniła wygląd fryzury. Zaczęła nosić mundurek. Później przemalowała włosy na czarno i zaczęła nosić fioletowe soczewki. W BakuSchool I semestr W serii BakuSchool ma dłuższe ,ale nadal brązowe włosy i też brąz oczy. Nosi mundurek lub coś innego. II semestr Po feriach ma troszkę dłuższe włosy ,ale tak to nic się nie zmieniła W New World Włosy Ami w New World zmieniają swój kolor na ciemny brązowy ,a oczy są przeraźliwie fioletowe. Dodatkowo trzeba dodać ,że kosmyki włosów są zawiązane dwoma ,czerwonymi wstążkami ,jednak jej włosy są rozpuszczone. Ubrana jest w dwa kimona. Jedno jest biało-czerwone ,a drugie - fioletowe w białe lub czerwone kwiaty. W rękach nosi dość mały granatowy flet ,którym panuje nad smokiem będącym przy niej ,bądź za nią. Smok normalnie jest z wody ,jednak gdy Sawa jest wściekła smok zmienia się w kryształ. thumb|left|316px|Amalia w New World Pełnoletność thumb|left|Ami w wieku 25 lat <3 (Ta ,wygląda jak małe dzieckoo xd) W wieku 25 lat jej włosy są dłuższe ,znowu zmieniła wygląd fryzury i zaczęła je kręcić ,lecz wygląda trochę dziecinnie. Bakugany Jej pierwszą partnerką był Subterra Lolvy. Pewnego dnia straciła Lolvy. Z rozpaczy przeniosła się do Nowej Vestroii licząc na to że znajdzie nową partnerkę. Pewnego dnia uratowała Lessy, która stała się jej nowym bakuganem. Odtąd Ami grała tylko Lessy. Lessy była wyjątkowym bakuganem, ponieważ co rok zmieniała swoją domenę (Aquos lub Subterra). Jednak Lessy poszła na późniejszy plan ,bo Ami zdobyła Uran Elfin i się z nią przyjaźniła oraz przyjaźniła ,aż Elfin zajęła miejsce Lessy i została partnerką Sawy. Serie Spis serii w których Ami występuje: *Bakugan: Nowa dróżyna *Bakugan: Galaktyczny mrok *Bakugan: Vestalianie i strażnik nieba *Bakugan: Masters of Football *Bakugan: Ostateczne Starcie *Bakugan: Galactic Storm *Bakugan: Dwa Światy *Bakugan: Babcia Kontrakatuje *Bakugan: Nowa Moc *Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna *Bakugan: Guardians of the ice crystal *BakuSchool/seria *Bakugan: Wojna Mistrzów *Bakugan: Magiczna Gra Umiejętności Gra bakugan Na początku widać że w walce Ami opiera się wyłącznie na Mei, lecz kiedy w 24 odcinku Mei jest nieprzytomna, Ami stara się pokonać przeciwnika sama co sprawia że w grze staje się coraz bardziej samodzielna. Piłka Nożna Ami zazwyczaj w piłce nożnej gra rolę obrońcy bocznego. Na boisku wyróżnia ją niezwykła zwinność, szybkość i płynność jej ruchów. Szybko orientuje się gdzie jest zawdonik z jej drużyny. Zazwyczaj bez trudu odbiera przeciwnikowi piłkę i celnie ją podaje. Jej słabym punktem w grze jest to że często zbyt lekko kopie piłkę. Bardzo dobrze współpracuje z Mei. Jeśli do kogoś podaje kto ma strzelić na bramkę udoskonala kopnięcie super ciosem "Wodne" lub "Wodny itp. Starożytna magia Z niewiadomych przyczyn Ami może posługiwać się starszymi zaklęciami. Jednym z nich jest ''Uranometria ''i ''Magia Kryształu Uranometria Jedno z zaklęć Ami. Sawa w ciągu tego zaklęcia zapada w trans. Jak zaklęcie się kończy Amalia budzi się z tego. Opanowała to zaklęcie do perfekcji. Podczas tego Ami “przyzywa” 88 ciał niebieskich. Może spowodować to wielkie zniszczenie. Trzeba dodać ,że jej własne zaklęcie na nią nie działa ,nawet jeśli obok niej będzie to nic jej się nie stanie. Regułka “Niech 88 znaków... Zabłyśnie... Na nieboskłonie... O Tetrabibliosie... Jam ta, która gwiazdami włada... Ukaż im swą postać, Swą srogą bramę... Poprzez niebiosa... Przyzywam Cię... URANOMETRIA!” Magia Kryształu Ami umie wyczarować wszystko z kryształu. Najczęściej robi małe rzeczy ,gdyż nie umie za bardzo utrzymać dużych. Często ,gdy nikt nie patrzy Sawa wyczarowuje róże lub inne kwiaty. Czasami nie panuje nad tym. Z niewiadomych przyczyn Amalia po "poznaniu" tej magii nie mogła używać swojej pierwotnej magii wody. Łucznictwo Ami uczy się łucznictwa ,jednak nikt oprócz Mei tego nie wie. Sawa jest bardzo dobra w strzelaniu z łuku. Często strzelając jeździ na koniu. Jeździectwo Amalia uczy się jeździć na koniu. Często uczy ją Alexy ,która i tak nie wie ,że Sawa uczy się strzelać z łuku. Na razie jest w tym nawet dobra ,lecz daleko jej do wspaniałego jeżdżenia. Ciekawostki *Czasami goni Mei. *Prawie zawsze pojawia się razem z Mei. *Czasami mówi po Włosku *Kocha banany ,jednak może je zjeść tylko 50 tygodniowo ,a gdy będzie miała 16 lat dowie się ,że nie może jeść bananów ,ponieważ ma uczulenie. *Jej idolką jest Julie *Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka to Mei, często nazywana przez Ami Meika *Pełne imię Ami to Amalia ,jednakże nikt oprócz jej rodziny o tym nie wie *Imię Ami oznacza Azja Piękna ,a Amalia Pracowity i Niezmordowany. *Meika kupiła Ami kosę o której brązwłosa marzyła ,co spowodowało ,że Moy jest bardziej niebezpieczna ,ale później ją straciła. *Ami ma kilka cech autorki. *Ma chorobę lokomocyjną *Nienawidzi ,gdy ktoś krzyczy. *Po poznaniu Magii Kryształu jej ciało zmieniło temperaturę - jest przeraźliwie zimna. Czasami nie może kontrolować wody już ,ale jednak możliwe ,że kiedyś już ją straci. *Tak naprawdę Ami jest blondynką. *Ami jest Neathianinką ,choć na nią nie wygląda. Ścigają ją bandyci itp ,a Mei ją chroni. *Ami ma tak naprawdę na nazwisko Sawa. Jej tata prawdziwy opuścił ją ,gdy miała 5 lat ,a jej ojczym o nazwisku Moy wziął ją ,mamę i jej brata przygarnął ,mówiąc ,że jest jej i Szatana prawdziwym ojcem. *Ostatni raz gdy Ami się przemieniła w Neathiankę wyglądała podobnie do Fabii. *Czasami mówią na nią Ania (lub inne zdrobnienia Anny) Cytaty *''"Bananożerco! Ja chciałam zjeść tego banana"'' *''"Byłam niczym więcej, niż zwykłą lalką patrzącą jak wy mnie ratujecie. W końcu pogrążyłam się. Ani wy, ani nikt inny nie był w stanie mnie uratować. Nigdzie nie ma nieba. Nawet wolności. Wszystko się skończyło, zanim się jeszcze zaczęło"'' *''"A skąd wiesz ,że tak jest jak tak nie ma?"'' *''"Jestem taka słaba ,nigdy nie mogłam was uratować... Jestem okropnie słaba... Zawsze wy mnie ratowaliście... Chociaż zagłębiałam się w dół ,wy mnie ratowaliście... Chociaż byliście smutni ,zawsze przy mnie byliście... Tym razem ja was uratuje... Obiecuję... Obiecuję ,że was uratuję!"'' *''Phy! Nie dobry jesteś'' *''Nie... Dam radę. Nie jestem słaba!'' *''Co niby mamy zrobić, hę?'' *''Ja zła? Nieee... JAM JEST WŚCIEKŁA!'' *''Napewno???'' *''Ja tego nie rozumieć. Kumasz?'' Galeria Teraz= OkitaAmi1.jpg|Najnowszy wyglądzik Amiśki ^-^ OkitaAmi2.png|Ami z łukiem ;3 Alexia3.jpg|Mei: Miałyśmy iść na lody? Ami: Najpierw pizza, prawda Alex? Alex: Jasneee. Alexia6.jpg|Ami: Yay mam kwiatuszki Alex: Od kogo? ALexia10.jpg|Alex: Ami? Wszystko w porządku? Ami: Um... Nie, nic mi nie jest... Mei: Ami... ALexiaAmelia.jpg|Ami: To chyba nie ta strona... Alex: Noooo Tari tari 13 6.png|Yay. MeeiAmmi.jpg|No widzę ,widzę! MeikaAmiśAlexy.jpg|Alexy: No chodź! Ami: No? Meika: Chodźmy taaam! OkitaAmi3.jpg|Ciao Alexy i Mei! ^^ OkitaAmi4.jpg|*myśli: Szybciej ,nooo!* OkitaAmi5.jpg|Nie bądź śmiesznyyy ,noo choodź! ^-^ OkitaAmi6.jpg|Ami: Alexy ,szybciej! Alexy: No już biegnę ,biegnę ,Amiśka! OkitaAmi7.jpg|Detektyw Ami wkracza do akcji! ^^ OkitaAmi8.jpg|Mei: Ojjjj.... Alexy: Mei ,weź tą parasolkęęęęę... Ami: Ej ,co wy wyprawiacie? MeeiAmmi2.jpg|Yaaaay ^^ OkitaAmi9.jpg|Jest jaak jeeest... OkitaAmi10.jpg|Och... To ty jesteś z tej drużyny BakuGalaxy ,tak? Okey ,to powiedz Mei ,że jak mnie znajdzie i pokona to zrobię jedną rzecz ,którą chce - dołączę do niej. OkitaAmi11.jpg|Haha ,co tam Mei? ;3 OkitaAmi12.jpg|Ami: Yay ,dalej dalej! Alexy: Okej ,okeeej xD Mei: A teraz idź się uczyć tego albo dam Ci kataną tak ,że jutro nie wstaniesz z łóżka. Pit: O-o-o-ok... MeeiAmmi4.jpg|Taa.. MeikaAmiśAlexy2.jpg|Mei: Nie złapiesz mnie! Ami: Akurat... MeikaAmiśAlexy3.jpg|Heh... MeeiAmmi3.jpg|Nie ,nie ,nieeeeeeee? OkitaAmi13.jpg|Na na naa naaaa... *słucha czegoś i cicho śpiewa* OkitaAmi14.jpg|Nie oceniaj mnie po wyglądzie. Nie jestem słaba... Wiem to. MeeiAmmi5.jpg|Huh? MeikaAmiśAlexy4.png|Ehh... MeeiKoonik.jpg|Dajesz Mei ,dajesz! OkitaAmi15.jpg|Brzmisz jak moja mama... OkitaAmi16.jpg|Cooo?! OkitaAmi17.jpg|Dlaczego zawsze musi być tak jak nie chcę...? OkitaAmi18.jpg|Mamo ,ja nie chcę się wyprowadzać... OkitaAmi19.jpg|Nie martw się! OkitaAmi20.jpg|*myśli: Skup się ,skup się!* MeeiAmmi6.jpg|Mei... Spokojnie... MeeiAmmi7.jpg|Mei ,coś się stało? OkitaAmi22.jpg|Nie ,nie i jeszcze raz nie! MeeiAmmi8.png|Ha?! MeeiAmmi10.png|Ech... Mei, nic Ci się nie stało? |-| BakuSchool(1 semestr)= Hinata_School_Uniform__D_by_fuuyuki756.png|Uhm... Hej... Hinata_chan_for_edgaraf_by_artemis_girl1.jpg|Ah ,jaa...! E... Ty... Nie... M-m-musisz... NARUTO.full.959826.jpg|Hejka ,mogę iść z wami? xd NARUTO.600.801942.jpg|Uhm...! NARUTO.600.929754.jpg|Na jakąś imprezę... Ami&Mei.jpg|Ami i Mei Hinata_Chibi_by_YukiHyo.jpg|Ami Chibi :3 hinata_fanart_by_mar418-d3013dj.jpg Hinata-hinata-hyuga-22588684-600-664.jpg|Hejka...! Ackwjn.png|Mei i Alexy łączą swe moce by uratować Ami. Cwf.jpg|Mei ,Ami i Alexy Eg.jpeg|Alex: Juhuuuu^^ Mei: Yeach..jeszcze wyżej! Ami: Nieno plooosiem tylko nie tak wysoko H34.jpg|Alex: Piss! Ami: niooom Lucky Naruto Hinata Ino by Cafe Little Heart.jpeg|Hejka! Co tam? Mcalk.jpg|Mei ,Alexy i Ami Trio.jpg|Sweet girl :3 1d4f62cb98_30015919_o2.jpeg|Yhh... Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać... 2100856011_72727a5f71.jpeg|To... To... Dla ciebie... Fashion_girls_by_Sakura_san17.png|Ami ,Alexy i Mei ^^ hinata_by_adel123456789.jpeg|Plaża ,słońce... Yeah! :3 I woduniaa :3 ino_hinata_sakura_by_b_arbi-d4tofl5.jpeg|Ami: Dziękujee Wam! Alexy i Mei: Nie ma za co ^^ Piżama Party.jpg|Mei ,Ami ,Alexy i ich najlepsza koleżanka na piżama party xD Alex: Nie bój się ,Mei umie uczesywać włosy xD Ami: Uhmmm... xD Jhv.jpg|Mei ,Alexy i Ami: Live is Great! xD Hgc'.jpg|Ami: Jupi! Alex: YAY ^^ Mei: Juchuuuuuuuuuuu NARUTO.600.732240.jpg|Ami i Mei: Uhm... Alex: No co jest dziewczyny? Co się stałooo? NARUTO.600.1271632.jpg|Ami ,Mei ,Alexy i ich koleżanka z parasolkami xD NARUTO.600.1274831.jpg|Alexy ,Ami i Mei: Hejka! ^^ Hinata_Alice_by_Minnietta.jpg|Ami jako Alicja z krainy czarów xD tumblr_m8t6rloiOJ1qhtad7o1_1280.jpg|Czy ty aby za dużo se pozwalasz? xD Hinata-Hyuga-naruto-shippuuden-20578283-1024-576.jpg|Oj tam ,oj tam ,tylko się uderzyłam w czoło...To...N.. hyuga-hinata_photo1_big.jpg|J-ja nie chciałam... Road-to-Ninja-Hinata1.jpg|Oj tam ,oj tam ,przesadzasz xD tumblr_mar6od1IiM1rsb5qho1_500.jpg|Lallalaaalaaa xD Przerwaxd.jpg|Mei: Yh... Ami: Meika nie przesadzasz? Alex: Adi, mówiłam ci już coś o podpalaniu moich książek?! Adi: Eh, za cooo... Ami (1).jpg|Taa... Możesz mieć rację... Amisia.jpg|Nie martw się... Proszę... Ami (3).png|Uhm... (myśli: Czemu? Czemuuu?) Soooo....jpg|Ami płaczee... Halloween.jpg|Halloween ^^ (Razem z Meiką xD) Alex,ami,mei.jpg|Od lewej: Alexy ,Amiśka ,Meika Ami (17).png|Yhhh... Ami (19).jpg|Ooo.. Heyoo :3 Ami xxxxxxxxxxxxxx.jpg|Ooo.. Ale co ty tu robisz? :3 Amihina.jpeg|Oooooooooo... Woooooooow... :3 AmisiaScary.jpg|Hej ,nic Ci się nie stało?! Amisia ^^.jpg|Hę? Amcia ^^.png|Nie twoja sprawa... Amisia.png| Boże Narodzenie Ami.jpg|Boże Narodzenie Ami (22).jpg|Hej ,hej ,heeeej xD Myyxd.jpg|Alexy: I seeer! Mei: No chodź już! Ami: Yaay! |-| BakuSchool(2 semestr)= MihoAmi1.jpg|Ami patrzy na swoich przyjaciół ^^ MihoAmi2.jpg|Nie rozumiem... Kochasz ją ,tak? To dlaczego ją nie pocieszasz? Dlaczego ją zostawiłeś? Odpowiedz dlaczego! MihoAmi3.jpg|No tak... Oczywiście ,teraz ja prowadzę! MihoAmi4.jpg|Heyo :3 MihoAmi5.jpg|E tooo... Dlaczego tak się na mnie patrzysz? MihoAmi6.jpg| MihoAmi7.jpg|Spokoo xD MihoAmi8.jpg|Na pewno? Na 100%? Robimy to? MihoAmi9.png|Ee... CO WY ROBICIE W MOIM DOMU?! MihoAmi10.jpg|Hej... Co tam? :3 MihoAmi11.PNG|Nie martwcie się, wszystko OK, zaraz tam będę! MihoAmi12.jpg|Och... To koniec, nie? Heh... Skończyliśmy już 3 klasę gimnazjum... MihoAmi13.png|Myśli Ami: Ochh.. Naprawdę...? Wow... Heh... MihoAmi14.png|N-n-naprawdę? MihoAmi15.gif|Hmm... No nie wiem... MihoAmi16.gif|O? Hmm... MihoAmi17.gif|Myśli Ami: Hemm... Ten test nie jest taki trudny... MihoAmi18.jpg|Ahaa... Spoko... MihoAmi19.png|Emm... Naprawdę...? MihoAmi20.jpg|Meeikaa ,co noweeeeeeeego w szkoleeee? :3 MihoAmi21.png|Przykro mi. Ale chyba naprawdę będę musiała pójść do innego internatu. MihoAmi22.gif|Pijemy herbatkę xD MihoAmi23.jpg|D...D...Dziękuję... MihoAmi24.jpg|Etto... Czemu mnie pytasz? MihoAmi25.png|Och... Co ty mówisz? Aaa... To. Po prostu nie mogę tego zrobić. MihoAmi26.gif|Dobrze. Nie użyje tego. MihoAmi27.gif|C...C...Co...? MihoAmi28.jpg|D...Dziękuję... MihoAmi29.jpg|Może tak ,może nie. Skąd mam wiedzieć ,kiedy się odważę? BakuSchoolPit2.6.png|Hej ,wszystko w porządku? Całe BakuGalaxy się martwi... MihoAmi31.png|Czego tutaj stoisz? MihoAmi32.jpg|Nienawidzę ,gdy ktoś krzyczy... Nawet jeśli na kogoś obcego... Nienawidzę... MihoAmi33.jpg|No heej. :3 MihoAmi34.png|Szkice Amalii MihoAmi35.gif|Pa pa. MihoAmi36.gif|Hmm... Dziwne... |-| Wcześniej= .png|Ami na początku :3 Amicala.png|Cała Ami. Amidziwne.jpg|Dziwne... 600500 1292780725268 full.jpg|Elo wszystkim! beautiful_Fabia-fabia-sheen-20066377-409-355.jpg|Ja wiem... Fabia s love blush by fabiasheen4ever-d3kjeks.jpg|Ale...Ale... fabia_sheen_by_colorfulhikari-d3ikmdx.png|Co jest?! Fabia-Cry-fabia-sheen-27407587-514-384.jpg|Ami jako Neathianka ,płacze Fabia-s-cute-face-fabia-sheen-17880171-480-360.jpg|Ale co? Fabia-fabia-sheen-13652429-478-361.jpg Fs.jpg|Hmm? princess-fabia-fabia-sheen-13512962-478-359.jpg princess-fabia-sheen-fabia-sheen-13652377-477-360.jpg Sad-Fabia-fabia-sheen-28497397-480-359.jpg Ami (1).png|Yay! Ami (2).jpg|Nie przejmuj się tym ^^' Ami (3).jpg Ami (4).jpg|Dlaczego? Ami (5).JPG|Dasz radę Elfin... Ami (6).jpg Ami (7).jpg|Wierzę w ciebie... Ami (8).jpg Ami (9).jpg|Co?! Ami (10).jpg Ami (11).jpg|Widać ,że jesteś idiotą. Ami (12).jpg|Uda im się... Ami (13).JPG|Masz coś do mnie? Ami (14).jpg|Hej. Jak tam? Ami (15).jpg|Ami śpi... Ami (16).jpg Ami (17).jpeg|Zadowolona? Ami (21).jpg|Stój Ami w Piłce Nożnej :P Ami (20).jpg|C-c-co ty robisz?! 84683.jpeg|Co jest? Inazuma.Eleven.240.153798.jpeg|Ami ,Mei i jakaś dziewczyna Natsumi_Raimon.png|Dasz radę! Natsumi-Nelly-natsumi-raimon-nelly-raimon-26987740-622-359.jpeg Raimon.Natsumi.full.899897.jpeg th_NatsumiRaimon.jpeg|To...Nie może... Być... Prawdą...Nie... tumblr_m6khf2vhua1ru9dx7o3_1280.jpeg|Wow! Śnieg... Yay! Ami i Mei.jpg|Mei i Ami Haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852968-500-281.jpg ....jpg|Nie powinniśmy tam iść... Ami2.jpg|Oj tam ,oj tam. Ami pod wrazeniem.jpg|Wow... Ciekawe ,skąd to wie... 0.JPG|Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! .1.jpg|Hihi... ...s.png|Girls Forever xP Mowilam.jpg|Mówiłam. (Myśli: Jestem mądra xd) .0.jpg|UWAGA!! Alex jest najlepszą specką od wylewania chłopakom na głowe kisielu xd (Myśli: Biedny kisiel xd) 640px-17.jpg|To nie takie złe... (Myśli: To okropne ,ale trzeba się dobrze bawić...) Yo.jpg|Zdjęciaaaaaaa :> .2.jpg|Wyluzuj xd Jooo....jpeg|Na pewno? Dobrze... Zaraz przyjadę... Lololo.png|Jesteś tego pewny? Ami1.jpg|Ami (By JulieMakimoto2 ,Sry za jakość ,z komórki robione :3) Why.jpg|Dlaczego? (By JulieMakimoto2 ,znowu psieplasiam za jakość :3) 39.jpg|Patrzcie ,jaki debil... xd.png|Od lewej: Mei ,Alex i Ami Gwheshes.jpg|Arrr... xd Bssssszx.jpg|Od lewej: Mei ,Ami ,Alex i Lisa Bsdnsn.jpg|Od lewej: Ami ,Lisa ,Alex i Mei Bez tytułuz.jpg|Yay xd Vs.jpg|Nie on na to nie zasługuje (Myśli: Buahahaha xd) Sjsjjsrsjr.jpg|Gratki Mei! (Myśli: Wow...) Jdkr.png|Pierwsza ryżowa kulka Alex YAY ^^ Bal xd.jpg|Ami ubrana na bal xd srututututu.jpg|Rozumiem Cię... ej.jpg|Co jest? ha.jpg|Ha? Haha.jpg|Ty nie wiesz ,a ja wiem. Hmm....jpg|Ha? (Myśli: Co ona robi?) Natsumi-Nelly-natsumi-raimon-nelly-raimon-26987744-720-405.jpg|Nie prawda... (Myśli: On jest wspaniały xd) Nie dam sie.jpg|Alex... Wybaczysz mi? sa.jpg|Nie myśl o tym. xdxdxd.jpg|Nie wygrasz z nami... Jesteśmy drużyną! Ami- O.O xd.jpg|Eee... Naprawdę? O.O Ami....jpg|Co mu się stało...? Ami-Yay xd.jpg|Nie martw się o mnie ,Meika... Poradzę sobie... Ami (5).jpg|Che cosa sta facendo? (Po polsku: Co ona wyprawia?) Ami-Huh?.jpg|Hę? Ami (o.o).jpg|Co?! Co im się stało?! Co zrobiłeś?! WEGEWG.jpg|Mei: Piter nie uważasz że to przesada? Ami: To musi się udać Alex: Bliźniaczki Olsen?! -.- Piter: Macie racje one to blondynki Alex i Ami: NIE TYKAJ MOICH WŁOSÓW!!! Cry.jpg|Nie rozumiesz?! Trololo.jpg|Myśli: W co oni się pakują... 2.jpg|Heloo! xd Coooo.jpg|Ha?! Nie ,nie ,niee xd o_o.jpg|Dziękuje... Phyyyyyyyy xd.jpg|Hej! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! oooo.jpg|Oh... Jakie to... Słodkie... -.-.jpg|Jak mogłaś?! tyy.jpg|Tyyyy... Tooo niemożliwe... 9.jpg|Oh... (Myśli: Co oni chcą zrobić...?) hehee.jpg|Heh... Nie ,nic się nie stało ^^' ohh.jpg|Hm... 12.jpg|Oh... Czemu nie możesz mnie zrozumieć? 13.jpg|Czy oni chcą się zabić? Jeju...jpg|Co? Dlaczego? 15.jpg|Hmm? Coś mówiłaś? Jeeej xd.jpg|Hej! Ciooo.jpg|Ooo... (Myśli: Co odpowiedzieć?) Phy!.jpg|Nie ważne. Odpuść sobie. ciot.jpg|Myśli: Co zrobić? Co zrobić? Kogo uratować? Ojaciee.jpg|Myśli: Phy. Czy oni mnie nie słyszą?! xddd.jpg|Hej ,co tam? Oh....jpg|Jeju... (Myśli: Co mu się dzieje?) Ej...jpg|Ej! Co ty robisz?! xxdddd.jpg|Oh... Co się dzieje? 100.jpg|Ale ,ale... 10010101.jpg|Jak wiesz ,to czemu nie mówisz? 1000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Co? 101010101010100101.jpg|Nie wiesz ,kto to ja? xd O.o.jpg|Ja nie chcem tego robić -.- xd Natsumi going away.png|Myśli: Lepszy dla mnie pociąg niż samochód... NatsumiGraduatingEP126.png|Ami na zakończeniu roku szkolnego A nie mam pomysłu xd.jpg|*myśli: Ale... Ale... Jak to?* Amcia xd.jpg|Oh... Jakie piękne niebo... Ami Moy xd.jpg|Aaa! Pomocyyyyy! Wściekła zapalniczkaaaaa mnie goni (Mei xd)! Ami ssd.jpg|Yay? Yaaaay! Ziiiiiiiimaa.jpg|Hejoooł! xd Xdxd.jpg|Chcesz ciasteczkooo? Tlololololllolol,pomysl chcem xd.jpg Tlolllololo xd.jpg|Meika ma rację! xd (*myśli: Jak zawsze xd*) Ami.jpg|Oh ,yaaay! ^^ To wspaniale! Ami xddd.jpg|Nie martw się... Nie zostawię Cię... Ami xd.jpg|Coś się stało? Ami i jej kosa xd.jpg|Ami w zimę z jej kosą (A raczej modelem ,ale kit z tym xd) Ami.jpeg|Nowa Ami xd Ziemniaciek.jpg|*myśli: Hee? Ziee co?* Ami3.jpg|Nie spodziewałaś się ,nie? xd Ami4.jpg|Ty sobie czasami za dużo nie myślisz? xd Ami5.jpg|Ochh... To niesamowite... Ami6.jpg|Zimaaaa <33 Ami7.jpg|Coś mówiliście? xd Ami8.jpg|Witam wszystkich cukierkowych ludzików xd Ami9.png|Heh ;3 Ami10.jpg|Coo? Ami11.png|N-n-naprawdę? Ami12.png|Ech... Czemu jestem chora? (._.) Zima jest przecież taka niesamowita... Ami13.jpeg|Echh... No chodzciee ! Co tak powoli idziecie ,noo? xd Ami14.jpeg|Heh ,nic się nie stało... Amalia1.jpg|Siemaa xD AAAAAAAAAA.jpg|Cóż... Wiesz ,że jesteś moim szczęściem? xD Ami czyta ksiazke.jpg|Nie podoba Ci się moja nowa fryzura czy co? xD Ami aaaa.jpg|J-j-ja? Ja nie wiem.... Ja nie wiem. Ja nie wiem! Ja przepraszam! AAAAA.JPG|Ach... To ty... Witaj... Ami (10).gif|O nie nie nie! (nie wiem kto jest tą rudowłosą XD) Ami wkurzona.jpg|Ty naprawdę nie wiesz o co chodzi?! Ile razy mamy Ci tłumaczyć?! Nie ma żadnego Oxylionofizotomu!(Nazwa Zmyślona xD) Aaaaaaaaaaaaammm.jpg|Hmmm? Ami (13).gif|Amiśka :3 Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaami.jpg|Ahaa... Amiiiisiaaaaa33.jpg|A tak... Masz rację :3 Ami (18).jpg|Hmm... Kwiatek... Wideo left|335px|Filmik o Amiśce i Elfin x3 Wygląd: Teraźniejszy? xD Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Aquosa Kategoria:Gracze Subterry Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Postać Występująca W Wielu Seriach